The Life I'll Live
by BleedingxRedxSkies
Summary: Draco met Deanna, a Slytherin like him, during their 1st year. They became very close and knew they were in love during 1st and 2nd year. Then-3rd year. Deanna was gone and never came back. Until 7th year. Draco wants to know the truth on why she left him


Draco sat down in Potions class. He looked around the room. Starting as a first year, he was excited to be at Hogwarts. It amazed him. His father would be teaching potions for some odd reason he did not know. After all, Lucius Malfoy despised Dumbledore. Next to him a girl sat down. She had long thick black hair and dark eyes. Draco looked at her and she looked at him. "Deanna." She said, putting her hand out to shake. "Deanna Lane." Draco stared at her. She was so lovely. He shook hands with her softly. "Draco. Draco Malfoy." He said with a stutter. She gave him a questioned look. "Oh! Your father is teaching our class?" she asked. Draco nodded. Deanna smiled as class began. Lucius or Professor Malfoy as they were to call him, began taking role.  
  
"Hermione Granger." Professor Malfoy said with a sneer in his voice. Filthy mudblood. He said to himself. She raised her hand with grace. "Vincent Crabbe." Crabbe raised his hand trying not to laugh.  
  
Lucius went on with role as Draco stared at Deanna. She was clicking her heels to the floor writing something on a piece of paper, not paying attention to Draco. Deanna folded the piece of paper and kicked the chair in front of her, who sat Darana Allen, Deanna's best friend. Darana had dirty blonde hair, which went to her shoulders with blue eyes. Draco and Darana had met during the sorting earlier that day. Darana opened the folded piece of paper and read what Deanna had written. Looking at Draco, Darana and Deanna both giggled. Draco became angry, knowing something was about him, and something NOT good either. But kept his anger to himself. After class ended Draco walked behind Deanna and Darana. Darana turned into a classroom and Deanna waved goodbye to her as she kept walking. Draco pushed her and threw her against the wall. "What are you doing?" Deanna yelled. Draco hushed her and took the note out of her pocket. It read,  
  
Darana,  
  
Look at the guy next to me. We just talked and his name's Draco Malfoy. Yeah, the Professor's son! I could drool staring at him so I try not to look at him. It's hard though. Who could NOT look at someone that hot? But shhh- don't tell anyone! HAHA SEXY!  
  
Deanna  
  
Deanna's cheeks turned red. She was embarrassed that Draco knew now that she liked him. Draco put the note back into her pocket and smiled. Deanna's cheeks went from red to bright pink, with an expression on her face that showed she was confused. Draco grinned and kissed her on the lips for a long time. When he moved away after the kiss, Deanna gave a small smirk. Then, Draco took her hand and they headed to Herbology. From then on it was pure love. Draco and Deanna spent every moment together. They had all their classes together and loved every moment of it. They got in trouble all the time. Especially in Potions which upset Lucius very much. Draco and Deanna kept their love going during the summer too. They wrote each other a letter everyday and Draco invited Deanna to stay at the Malfoy Manor for a week in July. Deanna loved it. During their second year, Deanna made the Quidditch Team along with Draco and their friend Pansy. Draco paid no attention to anyone but Deanna at practice, which upset Lucius. After Potions classon the last day of Deanna's second year, Deanna was told to stay after class because Professor Malfoy wanted to have a word with her. That whole summer, Draco sent Deanna a letter everyday with no message in return. But Draco didn't give up. When 3rd year started Draco waited for Deanna to come sit next to him in Potions just like the past two years on the very first day. But she never did. All of 3rd year she was gone. And 4th year she wasn't there either. 5th and 6th year as well. When school started 7th year, Draco hadn't had a girlfriend since Deanna left him. He refused to date anyone else so he turned down many, many offers. He gave up on Deanna during the summer of going into 7th year and decided to start fresh. But he still remembered her whenever someone sat down next to him or whenever someone kissed him. Especially whenever he saw someone with long black hair. Draco cried every night. Well, sobbed. Many tears came from his eyes but there was no "crying". Lucius seemed to be happier ever since Deanna left. And Draco never understood why his father was so happy all the time, but he really didn't care. He couldn't get Deanna off his mind. The day before 7th year came about. Draco was 17 years old and it had been 5 years since he last saw Deanna on that last day of school at Hogwarts during their second year. That last moment before-  
  
"But wait!" Draco yelled out loud. He remembered his father asking Deanna to come see him. He was with her too long so he just left, assuming Deanna would write him a letter and all. But she never did. Draco ran through the Malfoy Manor searching for his father. When he found him he was sitting at a chair by the fire holding a book. Draco took the book out of his father's hands and glared at him, throwing it into the fire. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Lucius yelled. Draco scowled. "NO.WHAT DID YOU SAY TO DEANNA?" Draco screamed. He went on, "YOU SAID SOMETHING TO HER...SOMETHING THAT MADE HER LEAVE FOREVER." Lucius stood up. "Son, you are a fool and an embarrassment to the Malfoy family right now. I did no such thing to this, Deanna girl." He said. "Yes you did!" Draco shrieked. "It was the last day of second year. You took her into the Potions room to tell her something." Lucius stared at him for a moment. "Oh yes, the girl with the deep dark eyes and long thick black hair. I remember her." He said, turning his head and looking into the fireplace. His face burned as he looked back at Draco. "But all I said to the girl was that I'm honored to know a pureblood Slytherin was dating my son. It's her fault she never came back." He said to Draco. Draco rolled his eyes. He was so confused. As he left the room Lucius sighed in relief and plopped back down onto the chair. "I did nothing bad. Nothing bad at all." He said quietly out loud to himself, while Draco went and got ready for the train the next day. At Hogwarts the next day, Draco was walking down the halls. He had finished all his classes and was laughing with Crabbe and Goyle. As he walked he saw a girl walk past him with Darana. The girl was staring at the floor as Darana was holding her as if something terrible had happened. Draco turned around and watched the girl and Darana go by. The girl had long black hair but he never got to see her eyes. The eyes made Deanna who she was. They made Draco feel good. But he shrugged it off and kept walking with Crabbe and Goyle. They were to head to the Great Hall for more witches and wizards of 1st year to get sorted. It happened all day. Draco sat down in the Great Hall next to the girl who had been with Darana about 20 minutes earlier but she turned her head the other way to talk to Darana. Draco stared at her long think black hair, wondering. Before he could say anything to her Dumbledore began talking, as everyone looked straight ahead at him. Draco didn't want to seem weird so he tried not to turn around and see if the girl was really Deanna. But, it couldn't be, could it? Then Draco couldn't take it. He slowly began turning his head backward to look at the girl. The girl put her head down as if she was staring at the floor and her hair flopped over her face. Draco groaned loudly as everyone looked at him in silence. And not just the Slytherins either. All the teachers, Dumbledore, the Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, everyone. Draco quietly turned back around to face Dumbledore. Even the girl stared at him. But he was looking at everyone else to notice her staring. About a half an hour later, while the Sorting Hat was Sorting the 1st years, Draco lost it. He turned around and screamed, staring at the girl. He took her arms and shook her. "GOD DAMNIT IS IT YOU?" he yelled into her face. It was. Her looked into her eyes and saw the deep pools of black tears. Not blue oceans waving around in her eyes. She had dark eyes, dark pools of black tears in her eyes. And Draco had always remembered that about her from the time that he first saw her. Draco ignored the stares and stared at her in shock. The girl, who was indeed Deanna, sat there not moving. Her eyes shuddered in shock to what Draco was doing. She began getting tears in her eyes. (Black tears in fact, from her eyeliner.) Draco calmed down and wiped them away. "I can't believe its you." He whispered. Everyone was still staring too. Even the Sorting Hat. Draco took Deanna's hands and closed his eyes. He could hear Deanna heavily breathing. "Why?" he asked. He looked up at her. "Why did you just fucking leave me like that?" Deanna's breathing became heavier as she got up from the long bench for Slytherin in the Great Hall and ran. Draco ran after her, as did Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. Lucius had stopped teaching Potions after second year for no reason at all. But he came to the school at least once every 2 months for a check up since he thought Professor Dumbledore would ruin it. Deanna ran outside. It was pouring rain but she didn't care. She looked up at the bleeding teary dark sky as rain fell on her face. She didn't care anymore that they were running after her. Her mascara and 10 lbs. Of eyeliner were running down her face badly but it didn't matter. Draco opened the large glass doors and ran out to her as Snape and Dumbledore followed. Deanna turned around and looked at them. "GO AWAY!" she yelled at Draco. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND LET ME LIVE MY LIFE!" Draco was breathing hard from running so much. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" he said. Dumbledore and Snape were watching and listening from maybe 10 feet behind Draco and could hear them crystal clear. They could hear the rain splash onto the grass hard as it poured down loud and heavily. It sounded so peaceful if you took away the tears and pain from screaming. Deanna stood there not answering him. She couldn't tell him why. He wouldn't believe her. "You...you'd think I was lying." She said. Draco sighed and looked at her. He walked up to her so close that they could practically hear each other's thoughts. He shook his head and gave a small smile. "I believe anything you say Deanna." He whispered in her ear. But then he went on. "Because I'm in love with you. The past 5 years I turned down maybe 70 girls because I was still in love with the girl who never wrote me back or I ever saw again. The girl who I was in love with when I first saw her when I was 11 years old! I loved you, and I still do. And I always will." He kissed her on the lips for a long time. She still had tears falling down her cheeks as the rain poured down hard on them. Snape went over to break it up but Dumbledore put his hand in front of Snape and shook his head. Deanna wiped away her tears and sniffed her nose. "Alright." She said. "You...you remember when your father wanted to talk to me that day?" Draco knew it. "I knew it." He said. "What did he say to you?" Dumbledore and Snape came up closer to listen. "He..he said if I ever came near you again. He'd have me killed. And....I know he'd really do that." She said, trying not to sob. Dumbledore cut in. "Miss Lane do not worry. I will handle that for you. Come along Snape." He said. Deanna nodded. Draco's eyes turned red and he yelled out so loud that the muggles in London could hear him. Deanna began crying harder. Draco had never been angrier in his life.  
  
"So that's why you never came back. But then...why are you back?" he asked her, trying to take his anger pressure down. Deanna took a long breath of air, wiped away her tears and running eyeliner, and looked at him.  
  
"He may be a very powerful man. But I'd rather die knowing I was in love and happy, then not knowing what I could have done my whole life to get you back but end up dying alone." Deanna said, shaking her head. "Nope. I'm dying a happy death because I have you. Even if I die tomorrow." 


End file.
